


Dangerous Times

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve makes time thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 'eight year' - where Hermione goes back to Hogwarts after DH to take her NEWTs.

Most students returned to school for a repeat of seventh year, given how little they'd learnt under Snape's Headmaster-ship. It began to feel, sometimes, like the previous year had been an uncomfortably vivid dream.  
Lavender and Parvati had both gone home for Christmas, leaving Hermione alone in the dormitory come New Year's Eve. She retired early, planning to sleep through Ginny's planned fireworks and start the new year rested.

But she woke from a strange dream to find the dormitory uncomfortably hot and light. It took her a moment to even see that there was another figure in the room, let alone make out the red hair and old-fashioned Hogwarts robes. Hermione sprang from her bed, wand ready even though she knew it would be no use against whatever kind of spirit Lily Potter had returned as.

Lily spoke first, rushing forward to take Hermione's hands.

"Oh, there's someone here, thank goodness."

Hermione did not resist Lily's touch, too surprised that Lily could touch her to react.

"What year is it?" Lily demanded.

"Nineteen ninety-nine, or almost."

Lily frowned. "New year's eve," she murmured. "Maybe that's why it worked."

She still hadn't released Hermione's hands. This close, in the odd light, Hermione could see that Lily couldn't be much older than her, probably younger, actually, if she was still at Hogwarts. Perhaps a memory, Hermione thought, or some sort of Balfour's projection. But Hermione knew the risks of time travel.

"Does it work out?" Lily asked, squashing Hermione's fingers.

Hermione did not answer immediately because she could not work out what the answer would be. Lily relaxed, just slightly, with her disappointment.

"Of course you can't tell me," she said.

Hermione shook her head. She would have answered with something, said anything, but she was interrupted by the fireworks and cheers to bring in the New Year.

Lily grinned, her eyes lighting up with cheekiness so familiar to Hermione from years following Harry. Lily leaned forward, pulling Hermione closer, and kissed Hermione full on the mouth. She released Hermione's hands only to thread her fingers into Hermione's air and press even closer. Hermione kissed back, as gently as Lily's determination would allow.

It seemed only polite.

Before the shouts from the common room faded into indistinct noise, Lily's grip slacked and she began to fade.

"Time's up," she said, shrugged. "Thanks anyway."

"It's works out," Hermione blurted, to be rewarded by Lily's delighted, relieved grin, which did not fade when Hermione had to add, "eventually."


End file.
